The Dark Roar Returns: Chapter 3
Chapter 3- The lion guard trials and new positions! (Part 2) Hey everyone, thank you for continuing to support this story. I would like to thank FanficFan920 who helped me with editing. You'll be in for a big surprise! Hekima, the current leader of the pride from the Backlands that was formerly Nyekundu's former pride arrived in time to see the next trial. He had dark fur like Kovu's, brown eyes and a red mane with broad shoulders and white-silver claws. "Queen Kiara, maybe I speak to Simba while your events are taking place?" Hekima asked. "Why of course" Kiara replied as she sent Kovu to escort him into the royal den where Simba was with Nala watching from afar. Inside the royal den, Nala was busy talking to Simba about Kion. "We still have Kiara and our grandchildren. We just have to try and make do with what we have but I miss him too, dear" Nala was saying. Simba sighed. "I just hope he learns his lesson, wherever he is now" Simba stated with sadness. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything Simba" Kovu said, softly. "No, of course not. What's up, Kovu?" Simba asked. "Hekima, of the Backlands pride has come to talk to you" Kovu replied. "Send him in" Simba stated. Hekima came into the den. "Simba, It's an honour to finally meet you. Nala, I only heard stories about you from your dad but you're more majestic in person. I have come here to patch up the relationship between our two prides since I'm now in charge of mine and well your dad wasn't exactly the best role model…" Hekima explained. "Shall we form a treaty then with my daughter after the trials are over?" Simba suggested. "That would be great but um how do we accomplish that?" Hekima asked. "We will have to say a specific vow for it to work in this case" Simba replied. "Very well, I will stay here while the trials are happening if that's ok with you?" Hekima asked, nervously. "Of course, Hekima. You're our new guest after all" Nala smiled. Outside the den near the base of pride rock… Once everyone was settled down and the one who had previous competed in the fastest trial had joined the audience; it was time for the next trial: The Strongest. Beshte was now his dad's size was standing at a close distance in case the trial was to include him in the mix. "Competitors for the Strongest trial please stand near the starting line" Zazu announced. Among the animals in that category was Abasi, who had heard about the trials from other animals in the Backlands. Her uncle Badilli was in the audience watching proudly. The other animals consisted of young crocodiles called Mamba and Mwana(who were related to Makku) , Hippos called Kiboko and Nguvu, young gorillas called Manyoya and Ngumu, young lion cubs from beyond the pridelands called Wakubwa and Utoto and two other young leopards called Doa and Haraka that were close to adult age. "For this trial, you shall be sparring with Beshte. Whoever lasts the longest compared to everyone else will win. Good luck!" Kiara announced as the elephants gave the signal sound. "Give me your best shot, fellas!" Beshte cried. So all of the competitors rushed towards Beshte, trying to do all they could to survive the longest Beshte however managed to kick a hyena in the face and throw some animals away with his nose. He kept retaliating until there were three animals left: himself, Abasi and Mwana,one of Makku's children. The young crocodile charged and tried to hold onto Beshte using his teeth but Beshte kept shaking to force him off. Abasi tackled Beshte as the young crocodile lost his grip on the older hippo and fell to the ground. "Abasi is the last one standing" Zazu announced. "Alright!" Abasi exclaimed, excitedly. All of the other competitors who had lost joined the audience and Abasi went over to stand beside Fanya, Kiara and Aisha. "This is so exciting. I'm literally stoked to see the new guard when this is all over" Abasi squeaked. "Who's to say that we might be in it?" Fanya suggested with a mysterious aura to his voice. "Fanya, Abasi; you'll just have wait until the next trials ok" Kiara reminded them. "Yes, your majesty" They replied. "Kovu, can you cover me with the trials? I need to check something that I didn't get around to earlier" Kiara asked her husband. "Of course, I'll be here when you get back" Kovu smiled. Kiara went to Rafiki's tree to check on the paintings. "Hello, Queen Kiara. Are you looking for something?" Makini asked. "Um, where's Rafiki?" Kiara asked. "He went out to look for things to help with his new painting. We're looking after the tree" Makini replied. "Hello" Zahra waved. "Ah yes, I remember you. You came when Kion was still part of the previous guard…." She trailed off. "Anyway, I need to see if there's any information on a lioness that my daughter spoke to the other day. I'm worried about her" Kiara stated. "Do you know what she looks like?" Zahra asked. "Well no, Aisha forgot to mention that" Kiara replied, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's alright your majesty, go and ask her what the lioness looks like and then we can help you find information on that past queen later ok?" Zahra suggested. "Very well, thank you girls" Kiara called out as she headed back to the pride Rock. Back at the bottom of Pride Rock…. Rafiki noticed the wind was stirring up and that something was coming soon. "Could it be Kion?" He wondered. Mufasa spoke to him through the wind. "Ok, for now I will help with the next trial and keep an eye out. But what if Fanya meets Kion?" Rafiki wondered as he began to travel towards pride rock. The wind stirred again. Rafiki gasped. "She tried to stop you from talking to Aisha?! I'll have to warn Fanya about this at some point" Rafiki stated. 'No, he will find out eventually' came the response. "Ok, I'll wait but Kiara will need to know about this" Rafiki realised as he went off to join the crowd. "Settle down, everyone. We have two more trials to go the next one will be…. The Keenest of Sight" Kovu announced just as Rafiki arrived for his contribution. "Rafiki is going to stand very far away so about up to Urembo Meadows and will hold up any number with his fingers. We will do this as many times as necessary until one remains. Understood?" Kovu finished. The competitors nodded. "Zazu, will you and Ono to do the honours and keep an eye on both sides if one of you stays with Rafiki while Zazu stays here?" Kovu suggested. "Roger that, King Kovu" Ono replied as he tailed Rafiki by flying overhead until they reached Urembo meadows which was past the fields seen close to the Pridelands (in the movies). Urembo Meadows is a large expanse of meadow filled with sweet-smelling yellow flowers and lush green trees. A few trails weave through it, and rocks of various size are scattered about. "Ok, everyone who selected the keenest of sight trial with their paw or claw print please step forward" Zazu stated. Kuona, some hornbills like Zazu called Pembe and Uzuri , young egrets called Mzee and Nyeupe and harrier hawks called Mpangaji and Upendeleo who were distantly related to Mpishi (a bird who had visited the pridelands many years ago) stood in a line. "Ready, Ono?!" Kovu called out as loud as he could. "Ready!" Ono shouted backed. "Ok, everyone now look ahead and when you're ready to guess shout out your answer" Zazu explained. Rafiki held up his fingers at a specific number. The birds all stared intensely before preparing their guess. First up were the egrets. They guessed 4, 5 and 6. Then the hornbills. They guessed 3,5 and 9. Then the Harrier hawks; They too guessed the same as the hornbills. Last up was Kuona. "I think it's 2" He guessed. "It was 2" Ono called out. They went on for two more rounds with Rafiki holding up 6 or 4 fingers. Zazu signalled for Rafiki and Ono to come up while Rafiki still had his fingers up. "It WAS 4" Ono cried. "Woo!" Kuona cried. "Ok, everyone let's have a 20 minute break ok?" Kiara suggested as she arrived in time just after Kuona joined Ono. Everyone was relieved to have a break. "Aisha, can I quickly have a word?" Kiara asked. "Of course, Mum" Aisha replied as she followed Kiara into the lion guard lair for privacy. "Aisha, do you remember what the lioness you spoke with the other day looked like?" Kiara asked with a hint of fear. "She was a golden lioness with a lighter fur on parts of her body with coloured paws,reddish-brown eyes, a brown tail and ear rims." Aisha described. Kiara gasped softly. "Thank you, Aisha. I will try and uncover this mystery ok? It seems odd that someone you don't recognise from our tales from the past would appear to you like that" Kiara said, graciously. "I guess I'll see you later, mum. Got to continue watching for the last trial soon" Aisha waved as she went back outside to re-join the crowd. Kiara sighed. "I better give this information to Makini" She muttered. "What information?" Rafiki's voice asked as he popped up beside her. "Oh, Rafiki. Do you know anything about a past queen who was a golden lioness with lighter fur on part of her body, coloured paws, reddish-brown eyes, brown tail and ear rims?" Kiara replied, nervously. "Oh…..I'll explain when we get to my tree just not here. Is it about Aisha?" Rafiki questioned. "Yes, she told me she spoke to this lioness a few days ago" Kiara replied. "Then we need to hurry" Rafiki stated as the two rushed to his tree. Once twenty minutes were up, it was time for the last trial. "Bunga, you need to stand in position" Aisha whispered to him as he ran off stealthily into the direction of the outlands without anyone seeing him leave. "May the last group of competitors please stand forward" Zazu ordered. Shujaa and a few young honey badgers(That were brave and fierce like their real life counterparts) called Nyenyekevu, Hofu, Shukrani and Asali stepped forward. They were then blindfolded as their trial was more of a surprise. "Follow me, everyone" Aisha called out as Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Fanya and Fuli helped the blindfolded contestants follow Aisha to the edge of theP pridelands where the elephant graveyard was located. "Remove your blindfolds" Zazu ordered with hesitant and deep fear while shaking. The ones who had paws got help with removing said blindfold but then everyone gasped. "The trial is here?!" Hofu cried. "The elephant graveyard. I hate this place" Timon quivered. "Bring back bad memories" Pumbaa added. "This place has no hyenas now, so it's safe right?" Shujaa asked. Aisha nodded. "Then let's get this last trial on the road!" Shujaa cried as she rushed into the graveyard . The other animals followed behind her; Nyenyekevu and Hofu were visibly scared and Shukrani and Asali were trying their hardest not to show their fear but failing through their shivering bodies. Shujaa ventured insider the bone entrance to where the geysers where when they all heard a roar as a shadow swooped past them. "What was that?" Asali asked as their eyes darted left and right with the shadow movements. "Come out and fight shadow!" Shujaa cried. The shadow made a 'ROAAR!' sound which scared all the animals except Shujaa as said shadow began to come into the light to reveal…. "Bunga?" Shujaa asked. "Bunga?!" the other animals cried. "Oh, you should have seen your faces!" Bunga exclaimed as he started laughing. "Come on, guys. Let's go back up" Shujaa stated. She heard a laughing sound that resembled Ed's laughter and turned her head to look back. She thought she saw an older looking hyena from the past in one of the geyser but when she looked back a second time they were gone. She ran to catch up with the others. "Shujaa was the only one who wasn't afraid of me and even stood up to me" Bunga explained to the others. "Ok, we're going to give Aisha a few minutes to decide who to pick and then she will make the announcement. Meanwhile in Rafiki's tree…. "So you're saying that this lioness she met was dangerous?" Kiara asked. "Yes, but you mustn't say her name out loud or she'll hear you" Rafiki warned her. He wrote the name of the lioness on the ground: Aibu. Kiara gasped. "She sounds like bad news" Kiara whispered. "She was. She is meant to be in Giza Mateso (Dark suffering) with Scar, Zira, Nuka and the other dark kings and queens from the past. That place is the opposite of where Mufasa, Sarabi and the great kings and Queens of the past dwell. We need to keep an eye on Aisha because there might be a dangerous reason as to why she (Aibu) is able to converse with your daughter" Rafiki explained, gravely. "I'll make sure Fanya keeps an eye on her. Zahra, can you be Aisha's bodyguard?" Kiara asked. "Yes, mam. Do you want to let her know I'm there or be stealthy?" Zahra asked. "Stealth for now, we need to figure out what this lioness wants with my daughter but secretly" Kiara stated. Zahra nodded in agreement. Just before Aisha announced her decision, in a plane of existence far beneath the pridelands….. "I hate being in this forsaken place!" Scar growled. "Quit your whining, Scar. We're here for a reason" Zira snapped. "Where is she? I don't even know if this plan is working. Maybe I should check on Kion…" Scar began. "Don't. Do you want them to discover what you have been doing the past few years?!" Zira hissed in a low voice. The place they were in was dark, covering in charcoal rocks and fire. This was Giza Mateso, the animal version of hell and purgatory because Nuka was doing 200 difficult tasks due to Zira not paying attention to him during his life and giving him the opportunity to reform the hard way. Nuka had just finished one of his task: to make a tower using only the things he had around him. He was exhausted. "Am I done yet?" He heaved. "No, you have 198 more tasks till you get out of here" a warden Lion who was tasked to watch the prisoners replied. The warden lion look similar to Scar only one of his eyes was clear white with a large scar across his face. "You better not have been talking to the living or you're be in big trouble with the boss" The warden stated. "Who's the boss again?" Nuka asked. "The boss? He's called Mabaya" the warden replied. "'Evil'? What kind of name is that?" Nuka asked. "The literal kind. You don't want to mess with him, trust me. He's worse that then him" The warden stated, referring to Scar's deeds as he used his tail to force all of the prisoners back into their cells for the 'night'. Once the warden left, Scar saw a small portal appear which was his literal loophole to get to the land of the living (other than summons). "Does the child suspect anything?" Scar asked. "No, but I fear the current queen may figure out the plan soon" came the reply. "Just make sure my brother, father, former lion guard or past good ancestors doesn't try to warn her or the plan is as good as dead field mice" Scar stated. "Understood" then the loophole closed and Scar went to sleep. Back in the land of the living near Pride Rock…. "Now that we have had all four trials today, I have finally come to a decision! The new guard members for my team shall be: Fanya as the fastest, Abasi as the strongest, Shujaa as the bravest and Kunoa as the keenest of sight! Please come forward so I can make this official!" Aisha announced. All four of them stepped forward. Everyone cheered with happiness. Once that subsided, Aisha gave a quick glance at Fuli. "So…. What now?" "Aisha, your next order of business is to place your paw on each new member's shoulder to give them the mark of the lion guard" Fuil added with a proud smile. "Right, I shall go that now" Aisha said, awkwardly. Aisha went over to Fanya first. "Fanya, you emerged victorious in the race, which makes you the fastest," Aisha said, placing her right paw on his left shoulder which made a lion head appear. "Hmmmmm, not bad," Fanya remarked, inspecting the new mark. Next, she went up to Abasi. "Abasi, you managed to outlast your competitors and defeat Beshte which makes you the strongest," Aisha announced as she placed her paw on her left shoulder which left a dark yellow lion head. "Cool," Abasi said, calmly. Aisha turned to the young meerkat. "Shujaa, you were the only one who wasn't afraid of the unknown which makes you the bravest," Aisha announced as she did the same thing to the meerkat and the mark matched her fur but was a darker tone so it could still be visible. Lastly was Kunoa. "Kunoa, you proved you have excellent long-range sight skills which makes you the keenest of sight!" Aisha exclaimed as she did the same thing but on his left wing. "Give it up for your new lion guard!" Kovu exclaimed as everyone cheered. Ujianga brought Haki with her to Broken Rock during this time and gave Dogo the signal. "Ujianga, what's going on?" Haki asked as he watched Dogo along with his jackal pups and the hyena cubs race towards the pridelands. "We're going to get some dinner VIA the pridelands" Ujianga replied with a wild grin. In that next moment, Fanya stood still. -vision- Dogo with the hyena cubs and Jackal pups behind him managed to take down one Zebra to pull all the way back to the outlands. -end of vision- "Aisha, Dogo planning to attack the zebras!" Fanya cried. "I guess this is our first test. Thank you for coming to the trials but our first mission awaits. What's the catchphrase?" Aisha asked her dad. Kovu quickly whispered it to the five of them. "That's it? Yeesh, we should really need to change that at some point. Anyway, Till the pridelands end…!" Aisha cried "Lion Guard defend!" The others added as they raced off to where the Zebra's herd was. "Well, I feel like I've lost a bit of dignity," Fanya remarked as he sped off. Dogo with his group of jackal pups and hyena cubs surrounded one of the zebras. The newly formed guard arrived five whole minutes later. Aisha paused for a second. "We need to let them take one prey first before intervening or we will be causing a family to die out" Aisha realised. "But the circle of life…" Fanya began. "I know but they deserve some food, it's only fair that we allow them to get something to take home understand? I know that my uncle was a bit stricter with that philosophy but we need to alter this idea to make it fairer for everyone in practise" Aisha explained. "Understood" The others replied as they waited patiently. Once Dogo along with the young jackals and hyenas took down the zebra, they stepped in. "We have allowed you to take the food you need so your family won't die out but if you try to overhunt, we will have no choice but to use force" Aisha stated. "Force from you five? Weren't you just formed two seconds ago?" Dogo laughed. "Don't abuse my kindness, I'm letting you take this zebra to correct how the past guard handled the circle of life. Now go please, you are testing my patience" Aisha replied as she started to growl. "Ok, ok. Thank you for letting us take this meal. Bye!" Dogo cried as they hurriedly dragged the zebra back to the outlands. "Wow, you didn't even have to use the roar" Fanya realised. "Yes, it's negotiation skills" Aisha smiled. "We're going to make sure the circle of life is followed correctly like how Mufasa taught it" She added. So after that peaceful encounter, Zahra was sent to keep a close eye on Aisha while Kiara did more research on Abiu. However, despite the threat being dealt with, all was not well back at Pride Rock, as the new Guard would soon find out upon their return. "Haki is missing!" Kovu cried. "Haki?! Oh no! Does anyone know where he went?" Aisha asked. "He was last seen near the summit with a young adult female jackal." Zazu reported "Uh, oh…." Shujaa trailed off. "I'll try and spot him from above" Kuona suggested. "I will help you" Ono added. "Don't worry, Dad. We will find him. Is Chaka safe?" Aisha asked. "He's busy studying the layout of the kingdom with Nala" Kovu replied. "We'll go check out the outlands. Zazu, try to keep everyone calm while we're gone" Aisha stated. Zazu saluted as the new guard went off towards the Outlands to find Haki. Back in the Outlands…. Dogo with the jackal pups and Hyenas cubs brought home the zebra. "Cubs, go and call your dad, mum and sister. We'll try our best share this somehow but if there's none left, you'll have to go hunting with your parents ok? Thanks for your help regardless. Even though we're jackals, we'll try to share this with you just this once since you helped us get it back home" Dogo stated. The cubs rushed to Janja, Sita and Hila to tell them the news just as Reirei and Goigoi came out of the cave to eat. "Wow! I'm impressed, Dogo! You actually brought home food this time" Reirei exclaimed in pure shock. "I know, apparently this new guard is letting us take home some prey instead of nothing" Dogo explained. "Interesting" Rerei noted. "Hello, mother. I have a guest with us: Prince Haki" Ujianga stated. Goigoi almost chocked on the zebra meat. "Prince HAKI?! YOU KIDNAPPED A ROYAL CUB?!" Goigoi cried. The jackal pups instantly looked fearful. "You realise the new guard is going to come for us right?" Reirei pointed on in disbelief. "I know." Ujianga replied. "Um hi, there" Haki waved, nervously. "Once Janja and his daughter join us, we'll have a protector: Hila. Since Janja was first to get the special ability that is the opposite and more powerful than the roar known as the Cackle of Ancestors, Hila has inherited it" Ujianga explained. "But um, sweetheart, she's still young. Do you even know if she's training to control the ability yet?" Reirei questioned. "I am but there's more focus on the combat for fighting Kiburi" Hila replied as she had just arrived with her parents and siblings. Kouna and Ono spotted the Jackals with Janja's family from afar. "We found them!" Kouna cried. "They're near the jackals' den but with Janja's family" Ono added. "Thank you, guys. We need to get there fast" Aisha stated as they were running. "I'll go on ahead to see what they want with your brother" Fanya offered. "Ok, but we'll be right behind you just try not to make too much noise" Ono warned the young lion cub. "I'll be fine. See you in a few" Fanya winked as he sped off close to the jackals' den and hid behind a rock to peer over. "So you want me to convince my mum to let you live in the pridelands?" Haki asked. "Yes, then we might be able to have longer lifespans" Ujianga replied. "Um… I don't know, I don't have that kind of power. Plus I don't even have a role there so for all I know I might get kicked out of the pridelands once I'm a young adult" Haki confessed. "Can't you at least try?" Ujianga asked as they all did the cute begging face at the poor cub. "I'll think about it" Haki replied, regrettably. "Thanks, princey. Don't worry, if you want, you can be King of the Outlands one day ?" Dogo suggested. "hmmm…." Haki began. "Hold it, right there!" Fanya cried. He went away from the rock and out into the open to face them all. "Let Prince Haki go!" Fanya cried. "Please, just call me 'Enzi'!" Haki begged. Hila laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked. Just then, her question triggered Fanya to stay still as a vision emerged. -Vision- -At an unknown point in time- Hila used the powerful cackle of ancestors to overpower Aisha and summoned the past hyena trio to take down Kiburi in a fight. -end vision- Fanya gasped quietly. "Well I'm waiting for an answer!" Hila cried. "And you're going to get it" a voice responded. The group of predators turned their head away from Fanya. It was Aisha who had spoken as she and the rest of the group with Ono as backup had just arrived to the scene. "Great(!) the next generation has come to spoil our fun" Ujianga groaned. "I gave you a chance to have food and you repay me by kidnapping my brother?! That is a no go, 'sister'. You better release my brother now you're going to feel my fury" Aisha threatened. "Um, sis?" Haki began. "Not now, Haki. Trying to threaten Outlander predators here!" Aisha hissed at her brother. "Aisha, they didn't kidnap me exactly. I was promised to get help at finding a role for myself but I don't know about the idea of being a 'king of the outlands'. I mean LOOK at this place!" Haki stated. "So is that a 'no' to the offer?" Dogo asked. Aisha glared at him in disappointment. "Ujianga, if you promise to not hurt my sister and be my friend so I can help somehow with the lion-jackal relationships; I will consider your offer" Haki pleaded. "Hmmm...Very well." Ujianga stated. "While this battle occurs, run back home like a good little prince and don't tell your parents just yet about our arrangement" She added in a whisper to the young prince. Haki nodded. Hila stepped forward. "Hello, Princess. My guess is that you wish to use the roar on us even though we LIVE here like your uncle did to Zira once" Hila taunted the young princess. "And I bet you plan on fighting a good relative of my adoptive 'Aunt' Jasiri just to force the reunion of your two clans. I go first" Aisha countered with a logical guess. "Aisha, wait!" Fanya cried. "Um, Fanya can that thought wait until after I take them out please?" Aisha suggested. "Haki, move out of the way!" Kuona cried. Haki hurriedly moved to a safe distance from the hyenas and jackals group. "You tried to kidnap my brother and that is unforgivable. If you try that again, I will not go so easy on you" Aisha warned them. "Bring it, 'sister'" Hila grinned. Aisha roared hard which invoked the past kings and queens to roar with her but Hila laughed in retaliation which blocked the roar from hitting the group. "See you around, princess" Hila mocked, as she did a fake wave while the roar went backwards and sent the guard flying back to the pridelands instead. While the jackals and hyenas were distracted, Haki managed to escape and reach home before the guard did. "That was terrifying" Kuona stated. "Remind me to never do that again" Aisha sighed. "She was defiantly powerful but not at 100% from my observation. Aisha, you need to be careful ok?" Fanya pointed out. "I'll try, thank you guys" Aisha stated as she hugged them before going up to Pride Rock to see Haki already home. "You should have been here, sis. Mum and Dad were shocked to see him home without a scratch!" Chaka exclaimed. "Oh, Aisha. Would you like some antelope for dinner?" Kovu asked. "No thanks, dad. I'm not hungry" Aisha replied as she looked across the den to see the other lionesses talking to Nala, Simba and Hekima after they had formed a treaty with the two prides on behalf of Kiara. "I need some alone time, see you later dad" Aisha stated. "Ok, see you later" Kovu replied, although he looked visibly worried. Aisha went down to the Lion Guard lair to reflect on her past actions. The painting for the new guard wasn't up yet as Rafiki had not returned from his tree since Kiara went with him. She sighed. "I sort of charged ahead and didn't quite think of a plan that involved all of my team mates that I got caught off-guard by a powerful hyena cub, how do I fix this uncertainty inside me?" She sang. She looked at the painting of Kion's lion guard and got an idea. She ran out to find Fanya and Fuli but they were in their separate living spaces. Kuona flew by to check on her while Zahra was there in the background. "Hey there, Aisha. Everything ok?" he asked. "Have you see Fuli or Fanya ? I need their advice" Aisha replied. "Hmm… must have gone back home apparently Fanya is rumoured to live in Zira's old den but I don't know if that's true or not" Kuona suggested. "Thanks Kuona!" Aisha called out as she went rushing off towards the outlands again. As she was running, a light flashed in the sky as Mufasa faintly appeared in the sky like a weak TV signal. "Aisha, what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm trying to find my friend Fanya to get some advice on something." Aisha replied. She then paused to stare intensely at the faint image and once it was all registered in her mind, she gasped. "You're Mufasa! Where were you last time?!" Aisha cried. "I had some…delays….but I'm here to warn you…don't trust….." Mufasa began but his voice began hard to make out as his image got very faint until it disappeared. Aisha stared, blankly at the sky in confusion. "What the hell just happened?" She asked the sky. -To be continued- I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want Aisha discovering how that lioness is just yet but hey! I wanted to show Mufasa at least once. Don't worry, We'll get a good look at where he dwells eventually. Who's looking forward to 'Rise of Scar'? (Who knows maybe I'll recreate it somehow XD) Anyway, please feel free to suggest any new villains seen in the 'Lion Guard' that you'd like to appear in this story or brand new animals that haven't been introduced into the lion king franchise yet because I'm desperate to know what new animals I can introduce that can found in the part of Africa that the lion King is set in. So here are the name glossary note as following... Note: Kuona Means Sight Shujaa- Mean Hero Hila-Means Cunning (Janja's first cub and successor) Sita-means six (Jaja's mate) Fanya- Mean Beckon Hekima- Mans Wise Aibu- Means Such a pity Kiboko- hippo Wakubwa-Older Nyenyekevu- Humble Kuamua-Determine Haraka- fast Asali-honey Hofu-Fear Shukrani- gratitude Anyway, Read and review or Hila will grow more powerful and destroy Aisha! See you next time *Waves* Category:The Dark Roar Returns Category:Gracekim12